Lincoln Loud, El Vengador mas joven
by eltioRob95
Summary: TWO SHOT, Lincoln Loud se convierte en el nuevo miembro más joven de los Vengadores, como el ayudante del Capitán América, pequeño tributo al universo Marvel, esta historia es un pequeño AU de Brawl in the family. (proximamente en Wattpad)


**The Loud house pertenece a Nickelodeon**

**Los vengadores pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**Lincoln Loud , El Vengador más joven**

_"Nadie junto a mi peleó, hoy solo ya no estoy"_

**_El pasado…_**

Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón de una numerosa familia, tenía una vida normal, sin embargo, todo dio un cambio inesperado, todo inició cuando sus hermanas mayores Lori y Leni , tuvieron una disputa por un vestido, causando que el resto de sus hermanas usaran el protocolo de hermanas, la única que Lola, Lynn y las demás le pedían a su hermano peliblanco era no meterse, aunque Lincoln quería evitar el conflicto debido a que el protocolo se metía con sus cosas y con su habitación.

La interferencia de Lincoln solo empeoraban más las peleas entre sus hermanas, tanto que incluso ellas llegaron a culparlo por el fracaso del protocolo, y de que la paz en la casa Loud haya sido perturbada por él, desde entonces comenzaron a hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano.

Harto de toda esa mala vibra en la casa Loud, la cual ya no veía como su hogar, Lincoln Loud abandonó su casa , jamás supo si sus hermanas lo extrañarían o si saldrían a buscarlo, los meses habían pasado, En su nueva vida como un niño vagabundo en la ciudad de New york, una batalla entre superhéroes y villanos se llevaba a cabo.

Los héroes a quien el siempre admiraba cada vez que salían en los noticiarios, Los Vengadores, iron man, Hulk El hombre increíble, Thor el dios del trueno, el hombre hormiga, Hawkeye y la avispa, y su favorito, a quien más admiraba de los cuatro principales, aquel que tenía una noble moral y amor a la patria inquebrantable, el capitán américa.

La batalla causó cuantiosos destrozos en la edificaciones de la zona, para desgracia del joven Loud, un aparato cayó sobre el, Lincoln creyó que sería su final, aunque se suponía que esa máquina lo aplastaría y lo mataría, no fue asi, unos rayos ultravioleta salieron de aquel aparato, Lincoln sintió un cambió en su cuerpo luego de ser expuesto a esos rayos.

-¿Acaso eran rayos gamma? – pensó para si mismo.

Lincoln levantó aquel pesado aparato sin ninguna dificultad y lo lanzó lejos, llamando la atención del valiente super soldado.

-Niño ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

Lincoln se volteó sorprendido, era el mejor día de su vida, su héroe favorito, su ídolo, su ejemplo, el capitán américa estaba frente a él, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contener toda la emoción de ese momento.

-Y-Yo no lo sé, los rayos de esa cosa me tocaron , y lo pude mover de encima-

-¿Cómo te llamas hijo?-

-M-Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, Capitán-

-Lincoln ¿eh? Te llamas igual que uno de los grandes presidentes que tuvo esta nación ¿Tienes familia Lincoln?-

El capitán américa notó como aquel niño desviaba la mirada con tristeza, cabizbajo, esa expresión era suficiente respuesta para él.

-Oh, ya veo, oye… ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? Así averiguamos lo que te ocurrió?-

-Si, por qué no- respondió Lincoln mientras miraba sus brazos los cuales tenían notables músculos.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, se recordó a sí mismo cuando le dieron el suero del super soldado y admiraba su nueva apariencia desde entonces.

Lincoln había conocido la torre Stark y la base de los Vengadores, una vez que Hank pym le explicó a Lincoln que los rayos de aquel aparato, no le dieron poderes, solamente activaron lo que ya se encontraba en su cuerpo, al escuchar eso, Lincoln ya supo que esto tenia el nombre de su hermana genio por todos los lados.

explicó a los héroes más poderosos del planeta que tenía una hermana cientifica , quien siempre lo usaba de conejillo de indias, el no sabía que su hermana intentaría replicar el suero del super soldado, desde que el fallo del protocolo de hermanas, Lisa le había estado inyectado cosas extrañas a Lincoln sin su consentimiento mientras este dormía, desde entonces había empezado a dormir , cerrando la puerta de su habitación con llave primero.

También les explicó que tuvo un conflicto con sus hermanas, por lo que decidió huir al no soportar más el maltrato físico y verbal y acoso de estas, motivo por el cual el era un niño vagabundo que iba de condado en condado, La historia que Lincoln por supuesto que causó gran enojo e indignación por parte de los héroes ¿Cómo podían existir hermanas tan crueles? ¿Cómo podían cometer semejante traición con alguien de su sangre? ¿ que clase de padres que se dejan dominar por SUS hijas permiten eso?.

El capitán se levantó, caminando hacia el peliblanco, con una mirada de determinación

-Lincoln ¿quieres unirte a los Vengadores?-

-¿lo dice en serio?-

el asintió con una sonrisa.

-Serás mi ayudante, serás el nuevo "Bucky"-

-¿Bucky?¿Como su camarada quien murió en combate contra Hydra en 1944? No lo sé , capitán, no sé si sea digno de reemplazar a quien fue su mejor amigo-

-Lincoln, apenas te he conocido hoy y he visto la clase de persona que eres y que serás, creo que mi antiguo camarada estaría deacuerdo, además te enseñaré muchas cosas, ahora que eres un alterado-

-¿Alterado?

-Personas expuestas con poderes- explicó Tony.

-Oh-

-Ser un Vengador no solo se trata de ser pelear por lo correcto, hay más que solo eso, y lo aprenderás aquí.

-Hmm… tienes razón, acepto ser su ayudante capitán américa, será un gran honor-

-Steve Rogers, puedes llamarme Steve niño-

-Deacuerdo Steve- sonriendo

"¡No puede ser! Seré el ayudante del capitán América! Por favor, que esto no sea un sueño!"

* * *

**_El presente (8 meses después…)_**

Lincoln había vivido muchas aventuras junto a los héroes más poderosos del planeta, había ido a diferentes puntos del planeta, estuvo en Wakanda, fue al espacio exterior, conoció el lejano Asgard , cuando salvó los 9 reinos de ser dominados por Loki, en todos esos momentos, nunca abandonó al Capitán América, quien lo había acogido como a un hijo.

Lincoln se levantó de su cama en su habitación de la base de los Vengadores, una vez que comió su desayuno, se puso su traje de Bucky, exceptuando el antifaz, bajó a la zona subterránea de la base, al llegar allí se encuentra con Kamala Khan, su amiga y compañera, conocida como Ms Marvel.

La chica heroína , la cual se había vuelto como una hermana para el peliblanco, se encontraba leyendo una revista para adolescente, sentada frente a una celda.

-Hola "Kam"-

-Buenos días Lincoln- dijo Kamala con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al peliblanco, Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo está la prisionera?-

-¿La Asgardiana? Ha estado sentada y callada desde que Iron man me mandó a vigilarla para poder suplir a Hawkeye-

Lincoln miró extrañado.

-¿Enserio no ha hablado contigo?-

-Nop-

-Típico de los mortales, temer a lo que es diferente, yo solamente quería tener una vida tranquila aquí en Midgard, nada más, lejos de mi hermana y de Asgard, no planeaba conquistarla y menos hacer daño a sus habitantes ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Loki?-

La Asgardiana prisionera era una hermosa chica joven de cabellera pelirroja de ojos verdes hechizantes, aunque pareciera de 14 años, debe tener como 1000 años asgardianos.

-Hasta que por fin dices algo Lorelei- dijo Kamala sin sorpresa.

-Thor dice que eres mentirosa y manipuladora igual que tu hermana Amora la encantadora ¿Cómo podemos creer lo que dices?-

-Al menos tu amigo peliblanco me da el beneficio de la duda-

Ms Marvel aun se encontraba dudosa sobre la decisión de Lincoln de que se mantuviera a la Asgardiana aquí en la base y no en una prisión de S.H.I.E.L.D en donde debería estar.

-No sé por que confias en ella Lincoln- susurró ella.

-Ella salvó mi vida cuando pudo haber escapado- respondió Lincoln firmemente, vió cuando Lorelei le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Es hermana de Amora La encantadora, y hacía lo mismo que ella Lincoln, seducir, manipular e hipnotizar hombres para cumplir sus propósitos, como sabes que no fingió su captura para saber la ubicación de nuestra nuestra base-

-No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá-

La alarma suena en toda la base, otra amenaza se presentaba en la ciudad supongo.

-Tengo que ir-

-Ve Linc, yo seguiré echándole un ojo-

Colocándose su antifaz, el albino ayudante del capitán, corre hacia la computadora principal de los Vengadores, encontrándose con Iron man, Thor, y el capitán.

-chicos ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Supervillanos atacando en una avenida- respondió Tony.

-Se trata de Whiplash, Venom y Abominación- explicó el Capitan América.

-Andando, de nuevo hay que enseñarles una buena lección a esos malhechores- dijo Thor apretando su martillo.

-¿Solamente un ataque de supervillanos? Nada grave entonces, nada que no podamos manejar para volver y comer un cereal zombie Brand- dijo el peliblanco corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Vamos!- *sonriendo*

Thor, Iron man, y el capitán sonrieron antes a seguir a Lincoln hacia el jet de los Vengadores, se sentían afortunados de tener a un estupendo chico en su equipo.

Mientras tanto en la raíces de yggdrasil…

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes observaba desde una bola de magía a los cuatro vengadores batallando contra unos villanos en una de las ciudades de Midgard (la tierra) su atención se centraba en el príncipe de Asgard, el poderoso Thor.

-Tu hermano nunca dejar de ser encantador ¿no lo crees Loki?- dijo aquella mujer mientras dirigía su mirada al dios del engaño, quien se encontraba colgando de cabeza, cubierto por raíces, dejando ver nada más que su cabeza y su rostro malhumorado.

-Bah! Es un payaso sin remedio y ambicioso- dijo el medio hermano de Thor con repudio.

Loki había sido enviado a ese lugar por Odín como castigo por tomar su trono y casi desatar el Ragnarok sobre los nueve mundos como último recurso para vencer a los Vengadores, el lugar donde se encontraba era el peor lugar de tormento para aquellos que desafiaban a Asgard, condenado a que la serpiente de Midgard le regara su veneno (el cual quemaba) sobre su rostro hasta el dia del Ragnarok.

-Amora ¿por qué te arriesgas a la ira de Odín al venir a verme?-

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso Loki, mi magia está más allá, incluso para el ojo siempre vigilante del padre de todo ¿por qué crees que la serpiente no está aquí? Mi magia le ordenó que se alejara por ahora-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Concederte lo que quieres, Venganza-

-¿Contra quien? ¿contra Thor?-

-contra todos los Vengadores, empezando con los principales-

Loki desvió la mirada.

-Tu no sabes lo que yo quiero-

-¿Quieres hacerlos pagar no? es por ellos que estás aquí ahora, sufriendo agonizantemente por cada gota de ese veneno, yo puedo enviarte a Midgard, con un mejor cuerpo para que puedas destruir a los Vengadores-

-Hmmm…Te escucho-

-Tengo al destructor en mis manos Loki, puedes usarlo para vencer a tu hermano y sus amigos los mortales-

Loki notaba algo diferente en Amora, para empezar su sonrisa ya no era maliciosa y burlona, si no algo sádica, como si hubiera visto las visiones más horrorosas, incluso su magia se sentía diferente.

-Dime Amora ¿de donde sacaste ese poder?-

Amora sonrió y con un hechizo logró sacar el alma del cuerpo de Loki, para colocarlo en el destructor y así poder mandarlo a la tierra.

-Ve y cumple tu venganza-

-¿Qué hay de Lorelei? Los Vengadores la tienen cautiva- preguntó Loki.

-No me interesa mi hermana en lo más mínimo, solo ve y acábalos-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Nueva historia que decidí hacer, despertando una vez más, mi viejo fanatismo por el universo Marvel.**

**¿Saben? He visto que hay fanfics de TLH con el universo DC**

**(un ejemplo es el fic de Rcurrent donde las Loud son ayudantes de una versión alterna de Batman, o un fic donde Luan es la Joker, MightyMitch, por cierto, aún pienso en actualizar "El ascenso del muercielago" como serán tres caps, no quiero apresurarlo)**

**Asi que pensé por qué no hacer de Lincoln con el universo Marvel, como un Vengador, y siendo ayudante del más digno de todos, el capitán América.**

**Amo Dc también, ya que marcó más mi infancia que Marvel.**

**Para los que no conozcan a Lorelei, es un personaje de los cómics, hermana menor de Amora la encantadora, cuya única encarnación es en la serie Agents of Shield donde también aparece Lady Sif (la misma del MCU en las películas de Thor)**

**es mi homenaje al universo de Marvel, esta historia es un Two-shot, ya vendrá el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, puse todo mi pasión en esto, saludos y buen viernes.**


End file.
